I can not live without you
by Alessa Summer 4
Summary: En una fraccion de segundo puede pasar todo, y cuando realmente estas enamorado duele tanto haber perdido a esa persona. Leon se enfrentara a la mision mas dificil de todas, reconquistar a su amada pelirroja... Claire Redfiel


Capitulo 1 Recuerdo

Resident Evil y sus increíbles personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM

* * *

Capitulo 1 Recordando

Había pasado al rededor de medio año... Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que el tiempo lo curaría ó que tal vez, el constante peligro en cada misión a las que era enviado ayudaría a distraer su pobre mente. Pero nada de eso aplicaba en él, aun sentía dolor, era como una espina que se enterraba mas a su pecho y lastimaba su corazón

El color obscuro se había expandido por todo el cielo, a la vez que era acompañado por el viento que soplaba suavemente.

Él se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sillón color chocolate, tenia los pies recargados en la mesita de noche, con la mirada fija en las flamantes llamas de la chimenea y una mente sumergida en pensamientos, pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Cuando podría olvidarla?... A esa mujer que se convirtió en el amor de su vida y estúpidamente perdió.

Quería dormir, cerrar los ojos y descansar, ¿pero como lo haría? si en sus sueños solo había palabras dulces y ojos verdes... hermosos ojos verdes que lo volvían completamente loco y lo asaltaban constantemente.

Miró la botella de brandy, había bebido la mitad de esta como cada noche.

No quería recurrir al método del alcohol, y era tan cierto que el dolor en su pecho desaparecía, pero cuando el brandy abandonaba su cuerpo, la triste realidad regresaba...

Se levanto del sillón sin ganas, se dirigió hacia el baño y su mirada se detuvo fijamente en el espejo colgado en la pared. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, pálidos sin chispa, su rostro enmarcado por una barba de semanas, y el cabello mas largo de lo habitual.

Él había cambiado, simplemente su vida se había ido al carajo.

No le gustaba lo que veía, no le gustaba lo que estaba viviendo. inmediatamente un sentimiento de furia vino hacia el, haciendo que golpeara con su puño el cristal rompiéndolo en pedazos produciéndole heridas a su mano que de esta pronto comenzó a brotar un liquido rojizo. Rápidamente abrió el grifo del lavabo y comenzó a limpiar su mano lastimada... Tal vez eso era lo que merecía, merecía sentir dolor por ser un idiota, que lo tenia todo y lo perdió.

.

.

Leon esperaba impaciente por llegar y abrazar a su hermosa pelirroja. La misión en China había sido un verdadero infierno, pero aun que las esperanzas habían sido pocas él nunca perdió la fe, solo quería regresar a casa.. a su lado... con Claire

Esta misión lo había marcado de por vida, jamas olvidaría el momento en el que tuvo que poner una bala entre las cejas del presidente y amigo Adam Benford. Encontrase con Ada y decirle que ya no le interesaba esperarla, que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y no la dejaría por ella... y finalmente Helena que se había convertido en una gran ayuda para el agente, sin duda siempre le habría estado agradecido por el trabajo en equipo y que eso los llevo a salir con vida...

El avión había aterrizado, Leon bajaba de este, buscándola entre la multitud, sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho tan solo de verla nuevamente y tomarla entre sus brazos

- ¡Leon! - Gritaba una mujer a lo lejos, era Helena Harper que iba decidida hacia él

- Helena ¿que pasa?.. - El rubio fue callado por los labios de la mujer sobre los suyos

Una fracción de segundo, un parpadeo... tan solo eso basto para destrozar su vida...

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, hasta que vio de reojo una silueta que se poso enfrente de ellos

- ¡Claire! - Dijo el rubio con temor en sus ojos... La Redfield solo le regalaba una mirada de odio y dolor... Rápidamente la pelirroja se giro y salio corriendo de ahí, ¿como era posible que él le hiciera algo como esto?. Sus ojos se coloreaban de tristeza y pronto se fueron llenando de cristalina agua que no tardo en resbalar por sus mejillas, sintiendo claramente como algo dentro de ella se rompía

- ¡Claire! - Gritaba Leon desesperadamente detrás de ella, el cual al ver que esta corría, él había hecho lo mismo persiguiéndola

La pelirroja corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, metiéndose directamente al elevador, mirando al joven hombre que se acercaba hacia ella. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron... Ambos se habían grabado el sentimiento de dolor que había en sus rostros, para después mirar una barrera de metal que finalmente los había separado. Al menos ahí se sentía segura... Segura de él

Leon apretó los puños y golpeo la puerta del elevador, se sentía verdaderamente furioso ¿Como carajos no pudo reaccionar ante eso? ¿Como pudo permitirlo?

- Leon... - Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él

- ¿Porque lo hiciste Helena? - Pronuncio con la voz quebrada

- Perdoname yo solo quería...

El rubio agente la miraba con enojo, no podía creer que ella le hiciera esto

- ¿Sabes? Yo tengo la culpa - Decía mientras Helena lo observaba atónita - Por quedarme como estúpido mientras me besabas - Diciendo esto se marcho pasando de lado a Harper.

.

.

Claire llegaba a su apartamento, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, su cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo se sentía tembloroso. No le importo las extrañas miradas que le dedicaban ante tal estado en el que se encontraba, no quería llorar mas, pero simplemente dolía...

Las cosas entre los dos se habían dado naturalmente y Claire siempre sintió que Scott era una persona sincera, como ese presentimiento que la hacia sentirse tranquila.

Lleno la tina con agua caliente quería relajarse, solo eso pedía tranquilizarse y olvidar...

Se desnudó sin ganas, y lentamente se fue sumergiendo en la cálida agua. Sus manos temblaban y sus piernas se sentían débiles.

Recargo su cabeza en la pared y encogió su cuerpo, abrazándose así misma... Cerrando sus rojizos ojos intentando dormir y despertar sabiendo que todo era una pesadilla.

...

Leon iba camino hacia el apartamento de Claire, marcando su numero telefónico pero era inútil la pelirroja había apagado el maldito aparato

- Mierda - Decía el agente. Tan solo quería explicarle todo y regresar a la normalidad

...

La Redfield había tardado 30 minutos en la bañera. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes fue a buscar su bolso, sacando su teléfono, quería encenderlo... Pero su orgullo era mas grande cayendo de nuevo en sus pensamientos, que no tardaron mucho cuando un golpeteo detrás de la puerta la hizo regresar

- ¡Claire, por favor habré la puerta! - Decía una voz varonil detrás de ella... Era él, era Leon

La pelirroja sintió una punzada en su cuerpo al oírlo, luchaba contra si misma. Algo le decía que lo escuchara que todo tenia una explicación, pero por el otro lado el dolor estaba latiente, recordándole que él era un idiota

- ¡No voy a irme hasta que salgas! - Decía Leon muy seguro. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Claire, una Claire que reflejaba tristeza y pedía a gritos una explicación.

- ¿Vienes a decirme lo que ya se? - Dijo primero la Redfield

- Las cosas no soy así Claire - Se defendió él

- ¿Entonces como son Leon?, lo que vi fue claro

- Solo dejame explicarte, ella... Yo, yo no supe como reaccionar - Dijo él bajando la mirada, ¿ Acaso esa era la mejor explicación que podía dar? - Perdoname

Claire lo miro aun mas lastimada, quería decirle que se fuera al diablo y cerrar la puerta en su cara, pero lo mejor era tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas, al menos ella necesitaba pensar y despejarse

- Te perdono Leon - Dijo la Redfield débilmente, Kennedy al escuchar esto se acerco para abrazarla, pero la pelirroja no lo permitió haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, lo cual él le dedico una mirada atónita

- Te perdono, pero necesito tiempo Leon... Lo mejor es que...

- Claire por favor...

- Lo mejor es que terminemos

- No nos hagamos esto, te lo pido

- Y yo solo te pido que me entiendas... y te alejes de mi por favor

- ¿Por un estúpido beso? - Decía él con verdadero enojo

- ¿Entonces lo reconoces?

- No estoy reconociendo nada, solo se me hace absurdo que por una tontería quieras terminar lo que construimos por años

- Tu terminaste esto Leon, ¿Era obvio, no?, tu eres el agente perfecto que enamora a toda mujer que se le ponga enzima... ¡Como a esa mujer llamada Ada!

- Claire basta

- Solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que hicieras algo así

Él la miró verdaderamente lastimado... Esas palabras habían sido como un golpe directo al corazón ¿como podía dudar de él?

- Entonces ¿es así como me vez? ¿como un patán mujeriego? - giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda a ella, y llevo su mano hacia su cabeza, se notaba verdaderamente dolido - Tienes razón Claire tal vez lo mejor sea que esto termine - Finalizo él para después marcharse

Claire había de decidido terminar, pero esas palabras le habían llegado al alma y sintió que se rompía... Cerro la puerta y se coloco de espaldas de esta y lentamente fue deslizándose hasta tocar el suelo llorando de rabia.

.

.

Leon vendaba su mano herida, afortunadamente los vidrios no había cortado profundo...

Ya habian pasado exactamente seis meses desde que Claire se había marchado de su vida. Y lamentablemente ella había salido del país por cuestiones de trabajo en TerraSave

Finalmente su orgullo había acabado con él, las palabras de la pelirroja lo habían lastimado cuando ni siquiera la había engañado y esa era la realidad... Tal vez en lugar de tener tanta furia y tristesa que tapaba con la ayuda del alcohol, estaría con ella para llenarlo de felicidad y momentos inolvidables, tal vez en lugar de tener una mano lastimada y sangrante, estaría tomando las manos de ella para acariciarlas suavemente... Tal vez y solo tal vez si aquella noche hubiera arreglado las cosas la tendría a su lado, pero en lugar de eso, solo se quedo con un corazón partido.

Su movil comenzó a sonar mostrando un mensaje de Hunnigan:

"Se que no contestaras mis llamadas, pero es urgente que te presentes en la oficina del presidente mañana a primera hora"

Hunnigan.

El rubio lanzó su teléfono y sirvió un poco mas de bebida en el cristalino baso... Bebiendodolo de un solo trago. Mirando atentamente hacia la nada.


End file.
